1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method to provide Tunnel Field-Effect Transistor (TFT) devices having multiple threshold voltages (Vt).
2. Description of Related Art
The III-V based Tunneling Field-Effect Transistor (TFET) refer to Field-Effect Transistor (FET) devices in which the Silicon (Si) channel is replaced with a material selected from groups III-V of the Periodic Table of Elements. The TFET is known as steep slope transistor in which the sub-threshold swing (SS) can be steeper than 60 mV/decade. Devices with steeper sub-threshold swings than the MOSFET can meet OFF current requirements at lower supply voltages thereby having lower OFF state leakage. Such devices include FETs in which the channel comprises InGaAs or InAs. The material in group III-V of the Periodic Table have higher mobility compared to Si. Consequently, III-V based TFETs may provide transistors with significantly faster switching. The conventional technology does not provide solutions to enable multi threshold voltage (multi-Vt) devices for III-V TFETs with intrinsic channel. There is a need for method for forming multi-Vt TFT devices.